Sukoshi
by msanime1117
Summary: Kogome had found a boy who is a dog demon like Inuyasha. Somehow he is related in a way. Many people want the very young child to take his power of a dog demon and creating wishes. Inuyasha and Kagome will protect him with all the strength they can hold.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you will enjoy this. I will make more later!**

"Kagome!" A annoyed Inuyasha said. 'I can't believe I still travel with you' thought Kagome as she roams the grass for her bottle with a jewel shards. She felt very angry how Inuyasha always rushed her for everything. She felt like a servent to him. She tried to let all her thoughts free out of her mind as we looked for the jeweled shards.

"Kagome! What's taking so long?! Eh! What are you doing?" "I dropped my bottle with the jewel shards in it!"Kagome face was a bright red. She was angry at him. She just wanted to say sit to him but instead she goes back to look everywhere. "What! You lost them!" Inuyasha had no clue how Kagome felt. She got and face him. "How about you go find them yourself then!"she screamed and ran to a blossom field. Inuyasha looked kinda mad and just started to look for the shares.

Kagome ran pretty far since she couldn't hear Inuyasha. Then she sobbed on a rock. She felt very hurt and no one cared. She just wanted to go home. Go home into her comfy bed and take a nice clean shower then go to school like a normal girl she used to be.

A small boy with Silver hair had both his fingers cupped as if he was holding a small round object. He had only one stripe on his forehead. I was a bright blue. His eyes were a icy blue and had red cheeks. He was also wearing a white men's kimono. He looked very familiar. Kagome just stared at him walk towards her. She wasn't sure what he was going to do her but she didn't have her bow and she only have clothes and leftover food from lunch. That's when the boy opened his hands and was holding the Bottle with the jewel shards. She took the bottle and saw the boy collapsed on the hold the boys head from falling. She stared at his face. His eyes were now closed. He was very tired. His injuries looked serious too. Quickly Kagome put the shards in her backpack and hold the little kid like a baby and rushed back towards the others.

"Where's Kagome? Inuyasha did you upset her!? " said Shippo feeling a angry and concern. Before Inuyasha could do anything Kagome show up. "Hey kagome! I thought Inuyasha would hurt you! " Inuyasha turned away and growled at him. "She sat the down and ran near Sango who was trying to heel her wounds. "Sango! I need my aid kit!" Sango jumped. "Are you okay?" Kagome just thanked her and ran back to the boy. Sango followed waiting for an answer.

"Who's that boy? He looks in bad shape." Said Sango touching the boy's face. "I'm not sure but he found my jeweled shards." Inuyasha looked at that mark on his head. " It looks like He's related to me. He has that mark and that hair. He opened his mouth and saw similar fangs. "He must not a full demon yet. He's still only a child." Every one had stared at him disbelief. "Do you really think that's even possible. There are only two left in your family right?" Said Miroku with his back against a tree. "I'm not sure but that's all I know!' He said staring at him. "Can everybody else go some where else I need to work." She said rubbing hand sanitizer on her hands. Every one left going back to what they were doing.

*** The next day Kagome's POV

I wakes up first hoping to get breakfast started. I then remembered last night about the kind boy who was hurt gave the jewel shards. I got breakfast started to see that the boy was over by the blossom field picking them. He seemed happy. I just continued feeling happy for him. I made a simple meal. Just eggs and bacon. I wanted to make something different for everyone since also since I'm tired. That's when everyone was waking up. First other up was Shippo.

"Hi Kagome. You making breakfast already. Wow! That looks so go- hey where did that kid go from yesterday." I just pointed to the flower field. Shippo was smiling. " He's okay. Can I go and talk to him." I just nod. I hope he gets along with him. Shippo gets a little angry.

Shippo's POV

I quickly ran to that kid. He was picking flowers and smelling them. I ran a little too fast since I scared him half to death. "Hi i'm Shippo what's your name!" He looked kinda emotionless. "... Sukoshi... I like your name." I smiled big it's almost like my mouth was about to fall off. He gave me flower. "When you pick one of the flowers something you want will appear before you." He showed me how to picked them. I wished like he asked but instead it came right in his hand. It was candy. Lots of it! He gave it all to me. "Wow! Did you do that." He gave a weak nod. "I like you wanna be friends?" He gave a more of a happy nod.

Kagome's POV

I smiled when seeing the two get along. I yelled when I saw a small demon coming forwards me. It was a demon with two heads and eight arms. It wrapped three arms around me. Inuyasha tried to help me by pulling his sword out but instead I fell to ground not knowing what happened until the demon mad a horrible sound. The demon was all ready dead. I turned to see the boy with a poison whip out of his hand. Inuyasha became a little jealous at how fast he killed it. "Hey! Kagome are you okay?!" He said staring at me I just nod. I didn't have any words to say after he killed a demon so fast. What was he. Shippo dropped his candy with his mouth opened. How did he get that much candy. I wonder.

After breakfast we learned that his name was Sukoshi he was a dog demon like Inuyasha. He's only seven since his stripe was more half as long as a regular one stripe should be. Sukoshi really liked everyone he had a unique bond with everyone. Even Inuyasha liked him. He carries him on his back for fun! I never knew he could be so happy. The weirdest thing is that he called me a name...

_Mama..._


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's POV

Its been two days with Suko. He was very happy with everyone. He stays with me alot. I teach him about the dog demon family and other demons like naraku. I told him about our journey and everything. Right now he was on my back. "Where are we going Inuyasha sama? He is so small he's just a little taller than Shippo. "I not sure. I just run to train and away from everything?" He yawned "I'm sleepy Inuyasha saaaam-" I turned around to see he was asleep. I just smiled at them.

"Inuyasha, I want to talk." That voice made me stop running. I knew who it was. I didn't want to even look at her. She tried to hurt Kagome in the past and ever since that incident I haven't talked to her ever since. I growled when she smirked at me. "What is it?!

I snapped at her. I felt Suko move under me. "I want to be with you. I feel bad what I did to your friend so I want to apologize to them." I was surprised that she did but it felt very different than before. The spark at first was big and bright feeling for her. Now it was gone just a cold. "Would you think I would say yes? You must be in your own world then. "I wanted to leave but she made stay. "You are going to throw me away for her! She my reincarnation of myself! I was here first! She not going to take me away from you!" She said trying to run forward me. "You can kiss my a-" "Inuyasha sama! Who's that?" Suko nearly scared kikyo about 10 feet away from me. "A child." She stuttered. "A child was here this whole time listening to our conversation. I think it would be best if you leave." "She has souls collectors every where is she dead Inuyasha sama? She looks like a priest. So she's a dead priest using soul collectors to stay alive." How am I going to explain this to kagome?! First the kikyo thing then Suko being to smart for his own good.

Kikyo's POV

The boy. he is very clever for a young age. I hope that Inuyasha and Kogome could fight to defeat me. I want that boy. He will be my little Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

"Shippo! You been eating to much candy! Where did you all of that anyways!" I yell at him. " No just one more piece! I got them from Sukoshi. He granted me a wish with his hands." That's when Miroku eyes shot open as if loud music was playing in his headphones. "Miroku are you okay?" Said Sango trying to pat his back. They both have been together since a week ago. "Don't you think that anyone could take advantage of his powers of what we now discovered by that I mean greedy people and selfish demons. By demons I mean Naraku. " "Miroku I don't think everyone is going to want to take advantage of him." That's when Shippo bragged about something. "Since Sukoshi is my best friend he will give you anything you want name it." That's when Sango changed her mind quickly and was dreaming about what she would wish for. Miroku also wishing.

Two tornados came falling forwards us. Shippo went behind me freaked out. I knew who it was. It was Koga and Ayame. They both seem happy together for the first time since I messed up their lives. "Hey Kogome. Things must be hard for you Kogome since you lost the battle." Ayame kicked him in shin as hard as she could. His face showed a lot of pain but he tried to shake it off."Anyways! We come to invite you,Shippo,Miroku,and Sango to our wedding!"Ayame was jumping up in down with excitement. I couldn't help but get in the hug and jump with her. At least he won't be bothering me anymore. "Hey! Where's the mutt? I notice another scent of a dog demon on you Kogome. If that's his brother's scent tell him to save some mutt from me!" Ayame just sighed. "He's not here in a pretty far away distance." Where is he then with Suko? I hope they are all right.

Inuyasha's POV

Wow kikyo freaked a bit when seeing Suko. Maybe since he looks kinda like me. If you think about it. He looks a little bit like my bitchy brother! Sadly now just looking at him makes me want to punch his face in. I heard him groan on my back. I wonder what was happening to him. I was guessing he was uncomfortable on my back. So I decided to lay him by a nearby river. I laid him his back side and headed a little far since I couldn't see him.

I did wanted to go and think by myself for a few minutes. I'll be back for him in no time. I then felt something bite me. I smacked the flea hard and continue to run around. "What do you want Myouga?" I said holding his head with my fingers

Rin's POV

Master Jaken told me to find food so I'm pulling Ah un with me. It's getting kinda late. I hope that I can find berries or something for us to eat. I was running for fun when I tripped and dropped Ah un's leash thingy. That really didn't hurt. I was okay. I fell by a small river and saw a boy on the ground. Was he dead? I wanted to look at him close but he was breathing. I had to look. His hair look just like Sesshomaru sama! I didn't know what to do. Jaken came near with Ah un. "Where have you been! Where's the food!" I played with my fingers." I fell by this river and found a boy that looks just like Sesshomaru sama!" He just scoffed and looked at him. Then he looked at him again. "That is Lord Sesshomaru! He's a child!" Jaken was freaking out too much even I know that boy is not our lord.

"Oh that's not Lord looks like him but its we go and look for food now?" I said rubbing my growling stomach. I was so hungry! Instead of waiting for him to answer we went to look for food!

Inuyasha's POV

Oh great! now I have to deal with my brother today. I really didn't want to. Suko is probably awake! Anyway I have to hide this sword from him since he's been destroying everything for it! He doesn't know that I have meaning he won't chase me for it any time soon. I could be wrong though. Right now Myouga has left me here with this thing. How could he carried this thing with out getting notice? Anyway it's a sword like the tessaiga. I was a sword for the chosen one. This sword doesn't even have a name. No one knows what it will do. Only a dog demon could hold it. This thing is kinda hard to pull out.

Since I was getting curious about who can use it I tried to pull it but then again nothing. At least its not me. How about I find the chosen one you may say. First I have to check on Suko. I headed forwards the river but I saw that girl with that toad next to her. I was waiting for them to leave. All I saw was that toad run around in circles then the human took off with him leaving Suko alone. I was so glad they didn't hurt him. Since sesshomaru is not with them. Maybe I'll try it with him. It couldn't hurt to try.

I ran up to him to see he finally woke up. I thought he would be in unconscious for a while longer. "Inuyasha sama. I think a human and a toad just walked past me. I felt it!" He was smiling small. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. When looked towards me but his face changed. " Inuyasha. Who is that?" I was confused for a second then I turn around to see a sword cut the side of my face. I backed up to see Sesshomaru holding his second sword. He look emotionless as always. That's makes want to punch him in the face! So I got ready. I know what he's after so I sat the sword. "How about we fight for it?" He said not words until he went swinging at me. "Agreed."was all he said before taking his sword and swing it at me again. This time he will lose!

Narrator's POV

As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both faught each other for the sword. Inuyasha falls back but gets back up with mad anger. He was right about to fall in the water. There was nothing Inuyasha could do. He thought he was going to but instead Inuyasha realized. "Wait! Where's the sword?" Sesshomaru saw nothing anywhere. He growled not at the sword being gone but not to see this sooner. Where's Suko? Inuyasha thought looking around again. "Inuyasha. When I find Sukoshi. He will be mine with the sword." Then he left in a flash. Inuyasha ran to look for him too. He kept thinking in his head what Sesshomaru has in his mind. W_hen I find him. he will be mine. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I will make another chapter the meanwhile I will continue to make my Naruto stories**

Narrators POV

As Sukoshi ran with the sword he knew that people would chase after him. So he decided to run and never stop. As he ran he saw the three selfish men. One of the men saw him and took his sword and aimed it at him. "Looks like we got another demon on our hands boys!" Then the men aimed for Sukoshi but on accident he pulled the sword out and touched and tried to hit one of the men with it but instead it blew him into little pieces. The other two backed away from him then ran away screaming. Sukoshi did not know what he did but tried one slice on the tree and millions of slices came and chopped the into pieces. Sukoshi didn't want to hurt anything else.

Sukoshi jumped when he sense someone watching him. "Are you going to hurt me too?" Said a lady with a fan who had red eyes. "What kind of sword do you have there? Such children shouldn't play with such a strong sword." Suko played with his finger still holding the sword. "It doesn't have a name." The women smiled. "You look like you can fight so give it your all." Then she opened her fan and started to make wind.

Suko was afraid of such a strong person. He could never get past a kid his age and they would beat him and laugh at him. He always been mistreated and ignored because of what other people thought about him. He tries to slice through the wind but instead it slices more. There was a small amount electric sparks in it too. The sparks striked that lady and she screams in pain. Sukoshi ranned around her shocking body and started moving really was so scared. He never wanted to hurt any body. His eyes began to water as he runs away hoping to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Please Kagome! I want some more candy!" Pouted Shippo as they moved into the mountains where the wolf tribe wearing a kimono that was to her knees. And sango wore a kimono as well. she wore the same color as miroku. Shippo was with kirara with his color kimono. "No Shippo. You will get sick and embarrass your self at the wedding. You can have it after the wedding." Shippo whine as he followed Kagome and the others to the wedding.

As they got there Ayame was crying on her knees. Kagome ran toward her and tapped her shoulder. "Ayame what's wrong?" Ayame got up and hugged Kogome. "The wedding has been canceled because someone attacked Koga and he has serious injuries. This happened about an hour ago so i'm still in my wedding clothes. I sorry I didn't hear from him until He was attack. He said something about a older looking Kagome." Kagome looked rather sad this have happened. She was already mad at Inuyasha with Suko leaving them all day not knowing what happened to them. Sango joined in the hug trying to make her feel better. Shippo still trying to reach in kagome's bag for his candy but Miroku smacked it away making Shippo pout.

I am so dead when Kagome sees me without Suko! How am I going to find him now? Thought Inuyasha as he ran looking for Suko. He was afraid of sesshomaru hurting him. He went everywhere to look for Suko but all he seen is chopped wood blood with grounded meat and a lady with a fan still jerking from a shock. Inuyasha knew who it was and he didn't want to bother since she was so much busy. I have to find him first before any on else can Inuyasha thought.

Meanwhile Suko was running with the sword when he realized that some one was watching him. Who? He was so scared. He didn't know how much danger he was in. If he did he wouldn't took the sword in the first place. "Child. What are you doing out here alone? Are you lost?" Said a woman touching his hair. It was Kikyo. She had an innocent face who can fool anyone.

Suko nod afraid. "No one will bother you where you're going now." Suko was desperate but not that desperate. Instead he walked away. "You want to be my enemy! Fine then die!" Kikyo fired her arrow piercing on of his shoulders. He screamed in pain as the arrow rested. He stared right at her with tears in his eyes. Everyone was hunting after him now. Almost everybody. She walked to him and pulled the arrow out. More like a yank. Suko tears went to the ground. He felt so hurt in and out. He missed kagome. Then she stared at him in disgust. Then she just left him bleeding and made his kimono turn red all in that area. Most of the blood fell and made a blood puddle right in front of him. He just decided to keep moving.

Inuyasha tried his hardest to look for him. He was out of luck. Nothing except for the scent of blood falling just now. He ran forwards it to find Kikyo walking away with a bloody arrow. She didn't see him though. She just kept walking. Inuyasha saw the blood puddle all over the ground. He knew it was Suko's blood. It hurted him to see that there was so much blood everywhere. He couldn't have walked far. I must find him him quickly. Thought Inuyasha following his blood trail. Then that's when Kagome came running to him,

"Inuyasha! Suko! I'm glad to see you. Where's Suko and why is there blood every where?" Inuyasha couldn't hold his emotions. Tears were streaming Down his nose. "I am looking for him." She choked out. He gasped when hearing those words. She was about to get angry. "I tried to find him since my brother is trying to find him too. I stopped here to sense that this was Suko's blood. Kikyo did this. She had arrows that were bloodly from one." Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome knew that he was feeling guilty. Kogome being to stare at blood creating the scene in her mind. She sobbed when just thinking about Kikyo doing such a thing.

It want silent with only the sound of sniffles. "Kagome." Inuyasha broke the silence. "Go back with the others I will find him myself." Kagome wasn't about to do that. She wanted to find him too. he was like her own son. He was always very close to her like that. He was so mad. Probably thinking about Kikyo. Kogome got up and left, "Kogome. If I ever see Kikyo. I will kill her." Inuyasha said so cold. The words would echo in her mind as she walked to the others.

Kogome came back with a tears. Shippo went to ask for his candy but notice that she was sad. "Kagome what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kogome moved passed and went to her bag. She gave Shippo his candy. Sango and Miroku went for a walk and Kirara was with them. "Please tell me." Shippo said on her leg. "I saw Inuyasha and he was crying." Shippo eyes were filled with confusion. Then she continued." There was blood all over the ground. Then he told me that the blood was Suko' said he knew Kikyo shot him with an arrow and said he would kill her when he seen her again. The sound of Suko's blood made Shippo threw his lollipop and hugged kagome. "So he's dead?" Kogome was now sobbing again. Her face were a deep pink. "I think so. He had told me he's still going to look for him." Kagome sat on her knees and wiped away her tears. Shippo was now crying on her lap.

Sango and Miroku were walking holding hands. They make a cute couple. "Hi Kagome sorry we took so long. Are you okay?" Kagome didn't want to talk right now. Shippo blurted out something aboug Suko."Suko's dead." Sango stared in disbelief. Then she buried her head in Miroku shoulder to hide her tears she miroku patted her back for comfort. "He's not dead.I know he's not. Inuyasha told me two things. Kikyo was the one that was trying to kill him and Sesshomaru is trying to find him too for some reason. He could be out there some where. Inuyasha is still looking for him now. He told me not to look for Suko. Well I'm doing it anyways." She walked away through the tall grass. "Any of you can join me if you like." She said coming back and grabbing her backpack. Shippo ran along with her. "I think we will stay here. Sango is not getting any better at this." He said. She left with Shippo. Miroku has his own plan. He tapped on Sango head. " I have a plan on my own. Were going to look for Suko in the other direction. Let's go!" Miroku dragged her with kirara behind them.

Suko was in a bad state right now he was in lost but had fell to the ground with his shoulder getting numb. He turned to look at the night sky and see the moon shining. His went blury but the last think he saw was a man with stripes on his face staring at him.

***small flash back

Sesshomaru was now looking for Inuyasha again. He gave up on Sukoshi a while really just wanted Inuyasha to find him faster so he can take the sword when the next time he see him. He didn't want to worry about the boy but he felt different staring at his one stripe. He thought that maybe he is related to his family. That's when he sense the smell of blood nearby. It was warm meaning that they are still alive. The smell was getting closer and closer to him until he saw a boy to his feet.

It was Sukoshi with the sword! He stared at his pathetic figure. He couldn't care less that he was shaking and his lips were blue. His color was pale. He had a wound on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that he was panting trying to breathe. He moved closer to him almost close enough to be a foot away from him. He stared at his moving up and down fast chest. He saw that his breathing gotten slower. He couldn't help but put his ear up to his chest.

He was beating very slow until he saw him jerk under him. His heart was beating so slow. Bump... Bump...bump...bump... Sesshomaru waited for his heart beat. ... ... ... ... The beat never came. He stared his chest again. His chest stopped moving. His harsh breathing stopped. His blood went cold. For some reason that made Sesshomaru heart nearly break for some reason. His chest ached. He stared and tried to take the sword out of his gentle soft hands. Instead he didn't he tooled out his Tenseiga and sliced him with it. Then walked away. He wondered why he brought him back. The real reason was because he cared.

He never knew why but it was because he was in love with him. He will become obsessed with him. If he would have grabbed that sword. He wouldn't have loved him as much. As he walked away not even staring a him, His heart was beating faster and harder. He couldn't help but think about him being his. It wasn't like a romantic love. It was like a child loving his parent love. He couldn't find way to hide it so he did the one thing he disliked.

**Smile**


	5. Chapter 5

Sango's POV

We were walking on a clear field. I know that I'm a demon slayer but I was a little scared. I was so in love the man right next to me. We only been dating for a week now and I'm still embarrassed of saying I love you. I just wish I wasn't a coward. I felt something next to me touch my thigh. I blushed when seeing Miroku smiled at me. He has a cute smile. Part of me want to be happy with him and the other upset about what happened with Suko. I hope he's okay.

"Sango. Have you ever thought about..." I stared at him. "About what?" I was afraid of the question. It made me have butterflies in my stomach. "Going on dates like other couples?" He was staring at me weird. "Sometimes it would be nice to be like normal couples." He smiled. "Um we can do that more often if you like Miroku." I hold my hands. My face was red for sure. "The real reason is I want to ask you something." I turned my face to look away. He kissed my hands.

"Sango may I kiss you?" Sango blush harder. "I um uh nu ya." Miroku just turned a bright pink. He was so handsome. I was stuttering crazy. I wished for this in my dream but he wouldn't ask me to. He would just do it. I felt arms wrap around me. I tried not to face but I was hypnotize by his sweet smile. He cupped my cheeks and whispered in my ear. "I love you Sango." I felt lips against mine. I loved him so much. As we parted I'm guessing thanow might say I love you too but instead I changed the subject. "Can we look for Suko now please."I said kiss him back. He smiled. "Right. I'll play with you another time." That shocked me to death.

Narrator's POV

Kogome and Shippo reach a small village. Mostly everyone here are men. They stared as Kogome walking with Shippo. Kogome ignored them. She has more things to worry about. She missed Sukoshi very much. She wanted him to be okay. She felt very lonely without him. She appreciates his kindness to her. He always give her hugs. Still he calls her mama. She likes him as a son. She always had a thought of being a mother. She loves the idea of Suko being her son. She could maybe take him to her world. Then he will have no danger but Kogome can dream. He can't go to her world and breaks her heart knowing the truth.

As they reach a small house a middle aged man came out and pulled kagome's arm. She gasped as she see him taking her away from the village. His hands were too strong. She was wondering if she was going to hurt her or Shippo. That's when he let go of her arm. Shippo looked angry."Are you looking for Sukoshi?" Kagome couldn't help but nod quickly getting excited. Then the man continued. "This is the village where he lived. Men were always beating him and women shunned him. He would always come back here and hide. Most of the time he would cry. It breaks my heart to see villagers do something to a poor boy." He covered his face in shame. "It seems you're different from the villagers." He stared at Kagome weird. "I saw a lady the other day. I saw him shoot an arrow in his shoulder. Then a demon came looking at the blood. After that I saw you talking to you have a relationship with Sukoshi?"

Kogome nods. "He calls me Mama." The man smiled. "I am Himashi. Would you like to come in?" Shippo looked confused when Kagome followed him. He really did want to know more about his past but this man looks weirder than any other person. His hair style was a little messy. Not that it matters to him. It just looks unusual. As they reach. His house they find a girl who had stripes on her arms. They were a tan color. Her skin was a dark tan her eyes were white and her hair was red. She looked like Kagome's age. She had fangs when she smiled.

"Hi father. Who are they?" She said pouring tea. "These are friends of Sukoshi." Her eyes lit up. "You know Sukoshi?! I tthought you were villagers coming to kill me!" She said pulling Kagome onto the floor. "I'm Aka." Kagome and that over there is Shippo." She grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "He's so cute! He's like Sukoshi." Then she frowned. "I missed Sukoshi." she saw tears run down her face."Now now Aka calm down. We are going to tell them how we first _found_ him." Aka nods giving Kagome tea. "Okay here's how it all started."

_To be continued_

_I will make another chapter working on it right now. Please make reviews and comments._

M


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy**

The past

A young male in the village has been walking behind a house. He was looking for a place to hide a young demon. The man was a younger Himashi with a younger Aka. They have been running away from men outside the village. They were carrying swords. They wanted to hurt Aka since she was a Innocent demon. Aka crying as he carry her like he was hugging her.

Soon they lost them. They young man his the girl in the bushes. She was crying so hard but tried to keep her whimpers down. As they both hide he whispers in her ear to calm her down. They seen villagers running and screaming. They saw the warriors hunting down humans. They both still his in the bushes waiting for every thing to calm down. The men had burned houses and destroyed peoples home. This was a place where demons could live like humans. Demons were harmless to the area. All kinds of demons ran as well.

Mean while after everyone has nearly left the village a women holding a baby was limping as the blood dripped down her legs. She had silver hair and five white stripes on each sides of her face. They were a pinkish reddish color. She must have gotten hurt trying to save her baby. She screamed in pain as she fell on her back trying to protect him. She cried for help feeling her eyes grow heavy. The lady passed out on the ground from the lost of blood.

Himashi had came out of the bushes to help the woman. He loved the baby and tried to make it stop crying. The woman woke up with lazy eyes. She saw the man cuddling her child. She smiled hearing the baby laugh. "Thank you." The woman tried to sit up. "Please take care of Sukoshi for me. I'll be back." The woman walked/limped away probably hiding. While Himashi is left with baby Sukoshi.

It was two days after he was left with Sukoshi the women came back. She looked better. She wasn't covered in blood anymore. Himashi thought she was beautiful. She was holding her baby softly as she could. She noticed that Himashi was staring at her weird. "Thank you very much." She smiled Himashi was a nervous wreck as he tried to walk forwards her. "Are you okay? You been acting weird."Himashi had the guts to ask her her name.

"W w what's your name?" He looked kinda like he was going to vomit. "Ina. What is yours." "Himashi." Her icy blue eyes sparkled. "Himashi thank you for everything but I can't Look after him every day like this." He touch her shoulder and smiled nervously. "If you want he can stay here any time you want." She looked so happy that she hugged Himashi tight.

Ina would visit Himashi often with Sukoshi. Most of the time it was a friendly visit. Himashi had became her good friend. Ina told him everything about her past. She told him about how her brother had died saving his wife and son. Then said that his son had been sealed to a tree by an arrow. So she lived alone those lonely years until she met a demon and had made her pregnant. She loved him so much sometimes she cries when she leaves. Himashi knows she's a demon and her life is much complicated than his. She was so lonely that she wanted a mate but instead ended up with nothing but their head.

She always told Himashi everything she desired which was to have a family with someone she love. "Himashi, I want to live with a family that is close to me but you know that I cannot since what I am." Ina was depressed right now. She felt so lonely. Himashi was not going to let that happened. So he wrapped his arms around her and their foreheads were touching. "Ina. I'm not going to make that happen. I will always be here for you." A smiled race across her lips. She was more than happy. They were so close she didn't know she was pulled into a sweet kiss.

Eventually they became husband and were very happy with their life. Ina did get what she wanted but it was a short Sukoshi turned two there was an attack by the warriors two years earliar. They wanted to hunt down the demons in the village. Ina was so upset when they wanted to hurt her family. Suko was now two and she has hef own daughter and a husband. To her that's more than she offered. She felt as if it was her fault. She wasn't as brave as her brother.

When Suko was about to turn three their village was under attack. They captured and took away demons killing them. Ina holding Sukoshi and Aka both in their home waiting for Him as I to come back. Himashi ran from the back. His eyes were looking for his his demon family. He heard Ina scream holding Sukoshi and Aka. She backed up at the man carrying a sword. His name was Kusoyaro. His grimaced smile made him look so evil. He was like a human reincarnation of satin. His sword was long and was shiny. He swinging it to taunt them. "Say no more demons! You will soon be covered in your own kind of mess. Its not like you're a mess on the outside. Her eyes were changing into a reddish color. She was angry and she took the sword away from him and growled. Himnashi takes the kids and stares at Ina.

"Ina! We have no time to kill we need to go now!" Ina smiled a little at Him as I."No it's time for you to go! Leave this is not going to be a cheerful sight!" Himashi letter as they ran forward the forest Her eyes grew with rage and her claws and fangs grew bigger. Kusoyaro was shaking seeing her sight. She raced towards him. She striked him but Kusoyaro stabbed her in the heart. They both scream in pain. Kusoyaro had already died before falling. She headed outside trying to find her children but never did. Himashi doesn't know what happened to her after that but he knew she had past.

Himashi,Aka, and the little Sukoshi had to live their lives. Himashi didn't want Sukoshi to know about what happened. He still sees her holding Sukoshi and Aka as if she was still right next to her. Sukoshi had a hard time understanding that many warriors still lived there and would hurt him. He lived there for while he thinks that's how he supposed to live. Poor Sukoshi. Aka had been shunned by women and children. She always cried knowing that it's not fair. She didn't want to live there anymore neither did Himnashi but the warriors were everywhere to make no demons to escape. Many demons would get punished for a small crime like running too fast they would get punished severely.

Sukoshi would get punished too like older boys and men. He would get beaten almost everyday. One day he found a bottle with Jewel Shards in it. This made Sukoshi have hope in his eyes. He wanted to find more things but was punished really hard. Sukoshi would had almost died at that feeling. He still made it though smiling when he saw the bottle in his hands. He stared at the moonlight smiling at the sun setting down. Even when when is punished he still wanted to wonder. His eyes were getting heavy until he saw a girl crying all alone. Sukoshi wanted her to feel happy so she gave the bottle to her then everything went black.

**I hope you like it! I will make another chapter soon but I want to work on something else right now. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. How old are you now?

Kagome had lied down into Sukoshi's old bed like place. It was so warm. She wondered if Suko have ever wanted to come back to this place. Just thinking of Sukoshi made her want to cry. Tears were already falling down as she tried to fall asleep._ Sukoshi. If you are out there come back me. No matter what. Kogome finally went to sleep._

As for Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't go to sleep at all. He sense Suko very close. He didn't get that far. Inuyasha wanted to find as soon as possible. Inuyasha loved him too. He was in love with him as well. Kikyo knew that if she couldn't have him no one can including Inuyasha him self. Thinking about Kikyo makes him angry. Hurting a child that was only six. Kikyo to him was cruel like his older brother. Inuyasha sat in a tree staring at the now full moon. Inuyasha missed him so much. For some reason The scent of Sukoshi suddenly faded.

Sukoshi know was waking up with not a lot of energy. He knew he died because he felt his body go cold. That man must of helpedcouldn' knew who that man was but he didn't know howponytail cared. Once he left the village he has to deal with a lot of good things and a lot of bad happening. He missed who he calls mama. He loved her but knew that he will find her. Then all of sudden a light flashed and Sukoshi disappeared. ?!

Kogome wakes up in the morning to see everyone awake. Himashi was making breakfast with his daughter in law. Shippo was waiting for her to wake up. Kogome got her belongings and thought of something. She was going home. She had enough of sadness and she's sure if that Inuyasha was looking for him anyways. She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door."Shippo I'll back by tonight. Stay here." Kagome left and headed towards the well.

As she made it towards the well she sighed with tears knowing she gave up too fast. She jumped down the well. Kogome was met on the other side of the well by her brother. Her brother was smiling at her then frowned seeing her eyes. "Sister. We have a guest." He Smiled a little. Kogome must have someone their like her friends or her aunt. Kogome hugged her brother and to her house when the opened her mother greeted her. "Kogome how many demons do you know?" Kogome looked confused until she walked in the living room to find a guy that looked like Inuyasha but a little bit younger appearance and his eyes were a light blue. They were icy kinda like a icy cube when you look at in a way. He wore a black leather jacket and jeans and his hair was in a high ponytail. He stared at Kogome with a smile. Kogome was in shock. She never seen that person ever.

Her mother pushed her daughter forwards the demon. Then she said. "He said that his name was Sukoshi." Kagome jumped and almost fainted. Sukoshi? What was going on. "Sukoshi. I thought you were only six when I saw you?" Suko turned away in shame. "I know. That was in the past." Kogome's family came in shock seeing how close they were. "I know you left and Inuyasha was looking for me. Somehow I'm the same age as you." Kogome had a headache but listened. "I was somehow sent in the future from eight years ago. I don't know how but someone saved me after that arrow strucked my shoulder. It was a sacred arrow too." He stopped talking then took his jacket of showing a t shirt with a black skull on it. He lifted his sleeve and showed a horrible scar that was leading down to his neck. 'So that's what Kikyo was aiming at. His neck.' Kogome thought.

She couldn't resist and jumped on him making a really tight bear hug. "I thought you died. Inuyasha isg very depressed about you missing. I should tell him when I go back." Sukoshi knew about well. Ever since he got there he would watch kogome grow up. He saw Inuyasha be there sometimes so he tries to stay away from him. Sukoshi would watch her come back with the shards. Then he knew that day came when she saw him for the first time.

Kogome gathered her things as Sukoshi helped her. He adapted to her world and the past world. it made her smile knowing Sukoshi was here with her. She left at sundown but thought of something. "Sukoshi can you go back" Suko shrugged. He never tried. He took something out that looked like his sword he looked confused. Kogome grabbed his hand and they went to the past together. Sukoshi gasped as he went through a portal. He had never seen anything like this before.

They reached the past. Suko was surprised to be back here. He followed Kogome and realized he came back to his village. The people still looked the same. They were still cruel as ever. Kogome led him to Himashi's house which surprised him. Himashi was with Shippo and Aka. They were laughing together. Smiling at her. She told Sukoshi to go and find Inuyasha and lead him to her. Also to find Sango and Miroku. He did as he told and headed for the forest.

Kogome smiled and pretended that everything she saw was nothing. She walked up to Shippo and tapped his shoulder. He jumped but smiled. He Gave her a big hug. "Kogome you're back! You look a lot better than you did! Are you okay now?" Shippo smiled and so did Kogome. "I found Sukoshi!" She said that a little too loud since Himashi and Aka stopped drinking tea and stared at her in disbelief. "Really! Where is he?" Kogome had to think of something fast. Then she thought of the perfect excuse. "He's with Inuyasha." Knowing he will be with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha who was still looking for Sukoshi stopped about to give up when a woman on a feather showed up. She smiled at Inuyasha in a taunting way. Inuyasha glared at her. He wanted to kill her for a while now. "Inuyasha. I never knew you had another relative. Was his name? He so adorable isn't he? So small and can cause destruction." Inuyasha growled knowing that all she want is to bother him. Hearing her words over and over in his mind. He knew who she was talking about. It only made him angry. She was the one Sukoshi knock unconscious in the forest. She must be trying to seek her revenge.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let her get away from him. So he charged at her starting the fight.

Sango and Miroku were smiling with blushes on their faces. They was holding each others hands. Right now Sango was very embarrassed at what just happened nights ago. Miroku knew sango was very shock still. It made him feel embarrassed too. They stopped and sat. Miroku let Sango sit on his lap. Sango begin to stutter. "U-umm M-M-Miroku I think we should take our relationship to the next level." She was like some shy school Miroku knew what she was talking about. He wanted her kiss to last forever and would never forget it so he leaned in and puckered his lips so did Sango. As they slowly pressed their lips together some one interrupted them. "Sango,Miroku. Kogome wanted me to tell to stop looking for Sukoshi." Sango turned around and stared at the weird clothes he was wearing.

"How do know about Sukoshi?" Miroku lifted his eyebrows. "I'm am one of kogome's friends." He stated fast. "She's at a man named Himashi. She found him." Sango relieved and put her hands on her haeart. "Thank goodness he's alright. What's with the clothes anyway." Sukoshi laughed. "I'm came from the well." Sango and Miroku gasped. He must be from the future. "Come on I'll take you her and Shippo. I just need to find Inuyasha."


End file.
